


Day One-Photography AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Prompt Challenge, RaptorShock, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is spring breaking in Jurassic World and she takes a photos, now years later she has to track it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One-Photography AU

Day 1 : " So I kinda took this amazing still life of you while you were unaware and now I have to track you down so I can put the photo in my gallery " photography!AU

Own Nothing  
...................................................  
Darcy always liked hiding behind her camera, she guessed she got it from her Dad, who got it from his Dad. Her Grandfather was an old war photographer. She took pictures wherever she went, school, church, work, vacation. Hell even on dates she'd snap a few. She was on spring break with some on her sorority sisters and they were on Isla Nublar visiting the very cool Jurassic World. As the chapter historian, which is totally not the same as scrapbook chair, screw you Clarissa Daniels. She was in charge of taking pictures and making sure group events are taken down for future classes to see them.

So she had her camera in front of her face most of the day taking pictures, messing with the filters and the lighting to get everyone's good side while they posed. So finally at night when it was time to eat Darcy parted ways to get some alone time and some booze. She snuck away to some bar for a light dinner and a shot of Tequila while she combed through the photos. She glanced around while she waited for her food and she noticed a couple off to the side, a woman dressed nicely and a man in board shorts. Darcy snorted, she would've guessed they were on a date but she could feel the tension far the bar. But she had to admit that the man was attractive and the way the lighting hit his face was perfect in here. She lifted up her camera slowly, as if not to disturb a creature in the woods. She lifted it up to her eyes and took a few quick shots before turning away quickly before anyone noticed.

She smiled down at the screen at the bartender set her food down in front of her. She thanked her and turned the camera off and set it aside to eat. She would look at the stranger's pictures later. She finished eating and paid for her meal and looked up to see that the couple had already left, she sighed sadly and turned to leave herself. She had two more days of the park left before they had to go back home. She had to get some sleep if they were going to do this all again tomorrow.

.........................

"What are these Lady Darcy?" Thor asked her.

Darcy looked up from the boxes she was unpacking in her and Jane's new shared living space. It was a year after London and Tony Stark had asked them to move into the Tower. She blinked behind her glasses. "They're my old film rolls. I do photography. You've seen me take pictures loads of times."

"Yes, but normally with your phone." He replied.

"My camera broke and I don't get paid as an unpaid intern." She replied. "And my others are back in storage at home in Virginia." She went back to unpacking. "Those are probably some I haven't developed from college. I had my digital one I used for most things and an older one from my Dad that I used for special ones, like if I wanted to play with filters and lighting."

Thor looked down at the tiny rolls in his hands. "Can we see what they look like?"

Darcy looked back over at him. "I can see if I find somewhere to use for a dark room. Maybe ask Tony. Maybe there is a closet that isn't in use. But sure." She shrugged.

…........................................

It was a week later before Darcy showed Thor the pictures, some were damage from the light or from all the moves. But most were salvageable. "These are most good." Thor beamed at her. "You are very talented."

"Thanks." She blushed. "My family's been doing it for years." She looked down at some of the photos. She fingers glossing over some of her olds friends at Jurassic world that she took with her Dad's old camera. "My Grandpa was an old war photographer." She told him.

"Really?" Steve asked as he came into the room. "Where was he stationed?"

Darcy blushed as she looked up at him. "Actually with the 107th. I have a bunch of old photos of the Howling Commandos. It's why I wanted to go into Poli Sci, because what they were teaching us about you was all wrong. All the propaganda." She shrugged and pulled out her Grandpa's old photo album out from her bag, she had brought it out to show Thor but she handed it to Steve. He sat on the couch and opened it.

"These are all good." He whispered as he looked between the old and new photos. "Your family is very talented."

"Thank you." She smiled as she looked through her old photos. She stopped when she came to the photo of the man with the tense look. She remembered he was on a date and wearing board-shorts. She smiled at how well the photo did turn out. The light glittering in his eyes, glistening, his jaw clenched as he stared at the woman across the table, both deep in conversation. She remember the tension she felt all the way across the bar. She didn't think that date ended well.

"Who is this Lady Darcy?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I took it on a whim."

….............................................

"I think I hit my head, I thought you said you wanted to throw an art show with my photos?" Darcy asked.

Steve nodded. "I showed Tony and Pepper, and we agreed that they are amazing. And if your Dad is okay with it, I would like some of your Grandpa's in it too. To show some history."

"It's just me." She whispered and nodded. "But yeah, sure. But why?"

"Well we wanted to do it for charity, to help Sokovia . I think it would mean a lot to Wanda." Steve blushed.

"All right." She smiled and her mind started to roll, she would need to get permission forms, her old sorority sisters wouldn't be a problem and family either. But the stranger. "I don't know his name."

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. tracked him down." Steve stated with a grim face. "He uh, he worked for Jurassic World."

"Oh shit." She paled.

"He lived, but he's out of a job. He worked with the raptors, he was their handlers." He replied as he handed her the man's file.

She snorted as she opened it. "Navy, says here he was the one of the ones to help stop it." She looked up at Steve. "Kind of sounds like he's cut from our type of cloth."

"I thought you were going to say that." He smiled at her. "He's interview is in hour."

….............................................

Owen Grady's eyes were wide by the time he was finished with the interview with Captain America Fuck Yea! His mind supplied the last part, he swears. He followed Captain Rogers around to the living quarters where he would be staying and saw a short brunette there who was bouncing in time to 'Gotta get your Love' and he respected a woman with good taste.

"All yours Darce." Captain Rogers stated. "Owen Grady, this is Darcy Lewis, she handles everything in the tower under Pepper Potts. That includes us. She is your immediate supervisor and partner. If you have any questions just ask her." Steve turned and gave Darcy a wink and left.

Darcy sighed and flipped Steve off behind his back. "I saw that Darcy." Steve called behind him.

"Good!" She shouted back. She turned to Owen and blushed and held up his file. "So I've been reading your file. Pretty badass."

Owen blushed lightly underneath his shirt. "Thanks."

"Pretty stupid thing you did there in the Philippines though." She smirked at him.

He groaned and flopped down on a stool. "Tequilas' a dirty mistress." He smiled at her.

She snorted. "I'll give you that." She closed that file. "So in every partnership there is honestly, so here is mine. This is not my first time seeing you." She stated as she walked over to the fridge. "And that's why Steve is harassing me."

"What? When?" Owen asked.

"About a few years ago, spring break, I went to Jurassic World and was eating at the bar and I just spent the whole day with my friends and I just wanted to be alone. Just me and my camera. And a shot of Tequila." She handed him a coke and opened her own. "I looked around and saw you and it appears to be the worst the date of your life."

"It was." He replied.

Darcy nodded in understanding. "I took a picture of you with my camera, the light was hitting you and it turned out really good." She looked really impressed with herself. "Now Steve got into his head he wants to throw a charity event and got Tony and Pepper involve."

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked.

"I was going to hunt you down." She sighed. "I need your consent to show your picture in the show. It's not for sale, it's to raise money for Sokovia."

He remained quiet for a few minutes as he stared at her. "If I say yes, do I get to keep the photo?"

She hummed and leaned on her elbows on the counter. "I'll let you have a copy. I want the original. It's a really good photo. But I'll give you a bottle of Tequila to make for it."

"Two bottles, top shelf." He bargained. He made eye contact with her.

She snorted. "That's fine but I want rights to take any photos, anytime the lighting is good."

"That doesn't sound creepy." He replied.

"You're a really attractive man, it's why I took your photo in the first place." She replied.

He nodded in understanding. "I think this partnership is going to work." They knocked their cans against each other's. "Where's the form I have to sign?"


End file.
